my sonic academia
by will06
Summary: sonic in my hero academia this is a sonic from sonic underground satam and it has Fleetway also the games Bakugo swearing also the nazo unleashed story
1. where am i

haaaaaaa ahh haaaaaaaa ahh haaa sonic panted

his vision blurred until he passed out

he woke up un a white room there was a small human in the courner of his eyes

hey sonic said

oh hello recovery girl said


	2. entrance exam sonic shows his strength

1 week later

sonic was walking towards the entrance to ua he decided to join because the chance to get a challenge exited him

he saw a green haired boy trip and he walked by his standards and caught him

thanks the broccoli boy said

no problem sonic said so whats your name

im izuku midorya deku replied

well im sonic the hedgehog

wait are you a mobian deku asked

uhm yes why sonic replied

ive just never seen a mobian before i thought they just kept to the mobian territories

well most do but me and my freinds seek out adventure wherever it may be and mobius is incredibly boring sonic replied

uhm excuse me are you alright a brown haired girl asked

deku just nodded awkwardly

ok bye she said

i talked to a girl deku said

yeah sonic said he didnt actually say anything he thought to himself

izuku midorya

quirk one for all

smashes villians with a quirk passed from one generation to the next

katsuki bakugo

quirk explosion

sweats nitroglycerin like substance that can detonate at will

ALRIGHT MY LISTNERS WELCOME CAN I GET A YEAH present mic

YEAH sonic shouted

THANK YOU present mic started

after a breifing about the exam

just outside an arena with none he knows

sonic gets ready to start

AND GO present mic shouted

sonic destroyed tons of robots and saved many people

when suddenly he felt the ground rumble

oh its a zero pointer sonic said light speed attack and in just a moment the 0 pointer was destroyed

AND IT'S ALL OVER present mic shouted


	3. meeting his class mates

1 week later

sonic was walking towards the entrance to ua after he got the highest score on the entrance exam practical he managed to get 150 on the entrance exam written part his class was 1A he got to the door woah this door i huge he shouted oh well now im used it he continued and went through he saw the broccoli boy and the guy who commented on the four robots on the paper when mic only said 3

hey midorya sonic said

oh hi sonic deku replied

hey broccoli boy uraka started thanks for saving me she continued

its cool deku said

so anyway whats your name sonic asked uraka

ochako uraka she replied whats yours

im sonic...sonic the hedgehog

wait a minute deku started are you THAT sonic the hegdehog the one thats fought eggman hundreds of times

yep thats me sonic replied dis you just figure it out?

yes i would of asked so many questions if i knew what did you think and for all i know sonics a common name in mobius

sonic just simply shook his head and said why would people name their kid sonic unless they could run at supersonic speed oh a mutant caterpillar

um actually im a human azawa said

oh sonic said

im your homeroom teacher mr aizawa it took you 3 minutes too quite down

any why put these gym uniforms and come down to the track aizawa told the class

Fleetway: ill have my first minor appearance soon try to spot

narrator:how'd you get in the boot

fleetway: your guards ar crabmeats any why dont worry i just came to tell everyone see ya

narrator:that happened oh well back to the story

at the track everyone exepct sonic who was wearing his usual gloves and shoes where wearing their gym uniform

all right we're doing fitness test but use your quirks and since he scored top sonic demonstrate you can do whatever you want just stay in the circle

ok sonic said he stepped into the circle and gripped the ball he closed his eyes and was met with a figure exactly like his except when it opened its mouth it had razor sharp teeth

AH sonic shouted as he threw the ball his muscles bulked up for a split second

when the device bleeped it showed 1000 ft

so use your full power aizawa said


	4. Fleetway rises

first was the race and it was sonic vs ida

and start aizawa said

his devies almost instantly beeped and a couple seconds later it beeped again

sonic hedgehog 0.01 seconds

ida tenya 2.00

next tsuyu asui vs ochako uraka and so on

next it was the grip strength challenge

AH sonic cried as he pulled down breaking the device woah how strong are you man kirishima asked

i have no idea sonic answered completely confused

what's been happening today sonic thought to himself

nothing else interesting happened except when midoriya threw the ball his finger broke ot was time for the results

1st sonic hegdehog

2nd shoto todoroki

3rd katsuki bakugo

4th momo yaoyarozu

5th kaminari

after the reveal of the expulsion threat being a lie sonic was rolling on the floor

SHUT THE FUCK UP ROADKILL bakugo shouted

sonic got up and continued laughing not knowing roadkill referred to him

after that it was the end of the day he walked out with ida and

HEY DEKU uraka shouted

ahh deku shouted

2 days later.

alright today we're going to a natural disaster training facility so change into your costumes and meet on the bus

when they entered the building there was a section of the building dedicated to every possible natural disaster

this looks fun sonic said

well thats not the reaction i was 11 thirteen said

after an explanation of what they where going to do a black vortex appeared and a bunch of villains came out of it

all right lets get this party started sonic exclaimed before air boosting towords the nomu he boosted into his body but it did nothing the nomu through a punch sonic dodged

as sonic was attempting to fight the nomu a green figure watched his crew was elsewhere looking for contracts

so he decided to do a bit of spying this league of villains might be a good way get a bit of easy money he thought to himself

back with sonic he was hearing everyone crying out in pain and he started panting getting images of the figure until he blacked out a couple minutes later he opened his eyes but they were spiriling into his eyes centre his fur was all over the place and after a second a light erupted from him and his fur turned gold and shouted in an echoing voice "i am fleetway"


End file.
